


Nervous (Loki One Shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut, Love, One Shot, imagine, loki is hot as fuck, reader is clumsy, she loves loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: The Prince of Asgard makes you so nervous you almost always end up causing disasters whenever he’s around.





	Nervous (Loki One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my Tumblr. Enjoy!

He is so hot.

You watched him nod his head in acknowledgement as someone bowed slightly in greeting. People were already gravitating towards him, ready to meet the Prince of Asgard. You watched from across the room as he made conversation with the people around him, wearing a small smile on his face. And his clothes were just…..

Green and black accented with gold. They fit his lean figure perfectly, showing off his tone and slender body. You couldn’t help it when your eyes raked over him. He was gorgeous. A fucking specimen.

It was a loud snort coming from next to you that made you snap out of your little trance. You blinked and looked at the man next to you, rolling your eyes at his huge grin.

“Shut it.” You snapped.

Thor raised his hands up, feigning innocence. “I didn’t say anything!”

“You implied it.” You replied, rolling your eyes and taking a sip from your drink. Your eyes wandered back to Loki and you watched him take a glass off a tray.

“I don’t understand why you won’t just tell him.” Thor continued talking, taking a huge swig from his own glass, effectively finishing it. He was wearing a ridiculous mask on his face that you had thought was a joke. Turns out he was wearing it because he didn’t want people crowding around him. Turns out, it worked. They had left him alone. You raised an eyebrow at him, being aware of the effects of Asgardian alcohol by now.

“I think you should slow down. The night’s just getting started.”

Thor shrugged, grabbing the bottle on the table to pour himself another glass. “What’s wrong with having a few drinks?”

“The elders haven’t even showed up yet. I thought getting drunk was part of the after party.”

Thor grinned. “Don’t try to deflect my suggestions, Lady Y/N. I know you fancy my brother. I don’t understand why you won’t just tell him.”

You scoffed. “Are you kidding? I can barely string two words together when he’s around.”

Thor pursed his lips, knowing there was no arguing with that fact. It wasn’t a secret that you got absolutely tongue tied when Loki was around. As much as you liked him, he intimidated you. You knew his beliefs that humans were way too little compared to him were fading away by now. But you were sure he would never want to befriend you. And that was just as well. You could never manage to do anything remotely normal when he was around anyway.

Thor had offered you a place in Asgard when you expressed the wish to get away from your life in New York City. Many things had built up to this, and you wanted nothing more than to just escape from your life for a while. So you had immediately agreed to Thor’s offer.

It was upon your arrival at Asgard’s Royal Castle that you first met Loki, and he had left you dumbstruck. He was beyond anyone you had ever met or seen. He was quiet and thoughtful, graceful and smart. He was witty and precise when he spoke. And he was twice as brilliant on the field. His mere presence made you freeze, and whatever you were doing at the time seemed to go awry. It didn’t matter where you were or what you were doing.

The first time he’d ever talked to you was when you were in Asgard’s massive library. You had picked out a book about Asgard’s history that was conveniently the only book on the topic that was in English. You wanted to know more about the realm, considering that everything around you had a story, a golden past. It was a huge book, hardback. And that proved to be something that worked against you.

Loki was entering the library as you were leaving it, book in your hands.

“I see your trying to get accustomed to your surroundings.” He commented. Then he gestured to the book.“That’s a fair choice. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

You stared at him wide eyed and at a loss for words. His eyes were a light blue up close, verging on grey. They seemed to pierce your very soul. Before you knew it, the book slipped from your grip, all 700 pages encased in hardback falling straight on your toes.

You yelped as bent down on instinct, hand pressing against your toes. Tears welled up in your eyes, as the pain got more intense.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” You muttered under your breath. You froze when Loki knelt down next to you.

“Are you okay?”

You looked up at the concern filled eyes, gulping. Your body took over before your mind caught up, and you grabbed the book before scrambling away. You didn’t look back once, too embarrassed to see if Loki was looking at you.

It happened again, of course. Because life hated you. This time, it was during a practice session in archery that Thor wanted to do in the training grounds.

You were a decent archer, considering you were friends with none other than Hawkeye himself. You’d never taken it seriously, but you had had pointers from a legend, so it was safe to say you were much better than average when you got in front of the targets.

You were doing just fine, thoroughly enjoying yourself when you looked to your side and saw Loki, standing against a railing overlooking the grounds. He had a golden helmet with huge horns on his head, and he was wearing armor. Obviously, he was about to train as well. Your eyes locked briefly, but it was enough to make your chest squeeze. Momentarily, you forgot that you were holding an arrow against your taut bow, and before you knew it, your grip loosened and the arrow went whistling ahead.

It hit a man straight in the chest. You gasped, horrified, thinking you’d killed him when he let out a grunt and stumbled back at the force. You realized he was wearing chest armor, now dented, and your fear melted away, replaced by mortification. Thor let out a laugh, walking over to check on the man.

“What was that?” He shouted to you. “That wasn’t anywhere near the target?”

“I’m so sorry.” You squeaked out, sure that he hadn’t heard you. You walked stiffly off the grounds after that, handing the bow and arrow to a man nearby. You didn’t once look up to see if Loki was still there. Or if he was laughing at you.

So it was pretty evident that you became the clumsiest person in all the nine realms around the one man that you wanted to impress the most. Sighing, you took another small sip, already feeling the buzz that the alcohol gave to you. Asgardian drinks were far too strong for your human liver, so you opted to place the glass on the table and lay off it for a bit.

The night went smoothly enough. You already knew many of Thor’s friends, who you laughed and joked with daily. They were warm and friendly, very much like Thor himself. You were laughing at something Sif had said when Loki walked right up to your group, making your laughter die out.

“Ah, brother!” Thor exclaimed. “So nice of you to join us! Drink?”

Loki nodded, holding his empty glass out. He kept a little smile on his face.

“Lady Y/N, would you mind?” Thor gestured to the table behind you at the glass bottle holding the drink. You stared at it, then back at Thor, who was biting back a grin.

This fucker. He wanted you to pour Loki a drink? Was he kidding?

Loki was looking at you expectantly, holding his glass out before moving to stand right next to you. Your heart beat was already speeding up. Nodding jerkily, you picked up the bottle, uncorking it and holding it out. Your hand was shaking only slightly, and you prayed they wouldn’t notice.

You looked up at Loki, who happened to be looking right back at you. His eyes were like two miniature oceans condensed to let you view all of their beauty. You sighed internally when his gaze didn’t waver, determined to hold his stare this time around.

“Dear lord!” Someone, you couldn’t distinguish who, exclaimed. You snapped out of your trance, gasping and placing the bottle back on the table in a hurry when you saw that it had spilled over the glass and onto Loki’s hand. Blood rushed to your face as alcohol hit the ground, causing everyone to step back a bit. Your eyes were nearly bulging from your head.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize- I couldn’t-” You clamped your mouth shut, already feeling the urge to run away out of embarrassment as Loki placed the glass on the table, shaking his wet hand slightly. You couldn’t believe it, you’d spilled alcohol on the Prince. On Loki. On the guy you were head over heels for.

Your feet were carrying you away before you could think, your eyes set towards the huge oak doors of the large ballroom. You could hear your friends calling but you didn’t stop. You pushed them open and continued fast walking, your heels clicking against the marble floor, sound echoing in the empty hallway. Your huge silk dress was making swishing sounds as the short train hit the floor, and you could already feel tears welling in your eyes. This was it, this was the height of humiliation. You couldn’t believe you had done that. Loki probably thought you couldn’t even function as a human being, considering you couldn’t do something as simple as pour him a drink. You screwed your eyes shut for a moment, feeling the tears escape your eyes and run down your cheeks.

You yelped when something tugged on your arm, making you halt suddenly and stumble. Hands supported your arms as you steadied yourself and turned around, glistening wet eyes meeting concerned blue ones.

Shit. He was here. Why was he here?

“Stop running away everytime things go south.” Loki spoke, hands still holding your forearms. You were hyper aware of his touch, and you didn’t want to pull away despite your body screaming at you to.

You didn’t say anything, just cleared your throat a bit. You didn’t know what to reply to that. Your cheeks were still burning, and you sniffed, trying to clear your eyes of the tears that just wouldn’t stop coming.

A soft thumb brushed just under your eyes, making you look back at Loki. Your heart was pounding like it wanted to rip your chest apart, body rigid at how close you and Loki were.

“You feel embarrassed,” he said, voice low. “But you need not be. I think it’s endearing.”

If you had a drink in your mouth, you would have spit it out in shock.

“Wha…?” You trailed off. “Endea- what part of spilling drink on you did you find endearing?”

Loki chuckled. “Every bit of it.”

You didn’t know what to reply, feeling like you would faint any second. He was so beautiful in the brightly lit hallway, he looked clean and put together, so handsome and regal that you felt small in his mere presence.

“You’re very intriguing, Y/N.” Loki continued to talk. “You fascinate me. Tell me, what is it about me that makes you so nervous?”

“All of you.” You replied, cringing at the words. “I mean, you're…. you. And like, you’re just- amazing.” You finished pathetically, looking up to see that Loki’s gaze hadn’t wavered, and a little smirk adorned his face. You fidgeted slightly under his attention.

“Now you’re making me nervous again.” You blurted out.

Loki’s smirk widened and he took a step closer to you, effectively closing the space between you. He was standing so close, your eyes flickered to his lips. You couldn’t breathe.

“And now?” He whispered. You huffed out a laugh, taking in a breath when his hand ran over your cheek before reaching back to cup your neck. Then, his lips were on yours.

Your mind went blank instantly, chills running down your spine when his lips moved against yours. Your shaking hands reached up to hold his jaw, feeling him smile against your lips at the action as his own hands grabbed your silk clad waist, pulling your body flush against his. Your face was still burning, arching into his chest instinctively as his hands ran down your back, stopping dangerously low. His touch felt like heaven. In fact, you were sure you had died and gone to heaven. His lips left yours but didn’t wander too far.

You were breathing hard, eyes opening to meet his own, nearly moaning at how his pupils had blown, and how much darker the grey in his eyes was. He kissed you again before mumbling against your lips.

“What do you say we squash all the nervousness out of you tonight?”


End file.
